


Let Me In

by backwardsties95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Blood, Bullying, Character Death, Death, Eventual Romance, Homophobia, Let the Right One In AU, M/M, Mentions of Child Pornography, Murder, Violence, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardsties95/pseuds/backwardsties95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fragile, anxious boy, 15-year-old Eren is regularly bullied by his stronger classmates but never strikes back. The lonely boy's wish for a friend seems to come true when he meets Levi, assumably 19, who moves in next door to him with his uncle. A pale, serious young man, he only comes out at night and doesn't seem affected by the freezing temperatures. Coinciding with Levi's arrival is a series of inexplicable disappearances and murders. One man is found tied to a tree, another frozen in the lake, a woman bitten in the neck. Blood seems to be the common denominator. But by now a subtle romance has blossomed between Eren and Levi, and he gives him the strength to fight back against his aggressors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a late winter night in Germany and the snow blanketed the ground thickly. It was especially thick around the apartment complex in which Eren Jaeger lived, making it difficult to push open the door to leave. When he finally managed to push the door open enough for him to slip his thin body through, his fingers were already numb and his cheeks were rosy pink beneath his scarf. The bite of winter also provided a natural ice pack to his swollen black eye. He had "earned" this one for knocking down a pencil by accident.

"Fucking faggot, what the hell are you doing?" snarled his main aggressor, Jean Kirschtein.

Years before, when Eren had shown the slightest hint of not being interest in the female population of their small German town, Jean had made it his personal mission to make sure Eren knew exactly how wrong it was to be something like homosexual. Ever since then, he had been getting punches and kicks and horrible labels spat at him whenever Jean and his group of friends got the chance. Of course, because they were angels in the teachers' eyes they were never caught. Eren's mother noticed despite his hardest attempts to cover the bruises and asked him every time who did it. He could never let the names slip past his tongue out of fear of what would happen if Jean found out.

As he walked down the sidewalk, he noticed a truck whizz past him with a small beat-up car behind it. He watched it stop at his building and a man in his mid-twenties get out the small car. He was blond and extremely well built.

A fear struck Eren deep in his chest. He glanced around to make sure that Jean or his group was nowhere to be seen. There was a slight relief at seeing he was all alone. Now sure he was the only one there, he turned his attention back to his new neighbors.

He could see there was another person in the car, male or female he didn't know. He watched as the blond walked to the other side of the small car and opened the door. A small man stepped out of the car - though he could hardly be called a man. He looked very young to be with the blond, but it wasn't his age that stunned Eren into staring. It was the fact that the man - er, boy had no shoes on. His feet were completely bare as he walked through the four inches of snow. Eren's eyes were wide as they followed the boy and the man as they walked into the complex.

Eren stood there for a moment. He couldn't believe someone could walk through 30 degrees and snow with bare feet and no kind of winter apparel without so much as batting an eye. After a moment of thinking, he decided he would try and figure out what was going on but for the meantime he would keep up on his search for some sort of protection.

The teen started back on his trek for the store where he bought his Now-and-Laters (his favorite candy) but was also where they sold different types of knives. He didn't have much money but hoped that it would be enough for something. As he walked along, his mind wandered to the two he'd seen. the boy's feet must have been freezing down to the bone. He could maybe pick up some socks or mittens if he can afford it for his new neighbor. Winters can be a real bitch there.

The run-down corner store gleamed in the cheap flickering lights and torn posters. It reeked of alcohol from the number of homeless drunks that scattered about the walkway. If you ignored the little flaws, it was just like you're at a normal 7/11 gas station. When you walked in, you see not-so-tidy shelves of candies and chips and nicknacks that broke two hours after buying them. It was musty and the food they sold was questionable. What Eren was looking for wasn't any kind of food; it was a knife. With the kind of money he had, he would be lucky if he got a good pocket knife. Just something he could keep on him until he would have the courage to actually use it when they came again.

As Eren moved through the aisles, he was trying to talk himself into being able to actually ask for the knife. He finally managed to walk up and look the clerk in the face. He pushed the few bills he had across the glass top to the man standing on the other side. He tapped the glass as a gesture to the display of knives inside it. The clerk raised a bushy brow at him, gave a heavy sigh, then gathered up the crumpled money in his hands to count it. There was look of almost humor or pity as the man popped open the register to separate the amounts. After that was over with, there was a jingle of keys and the scream of old metal in need of a large dose of oil.

It was pretty much pathetic, what was placed in front of him. It was a knife about the size of Eren's pinky finger and about have as long. He knew that this was probably the most sorry excuse for a knife, but it would still serve its purpose of causing damage.

Eren snatched the knife off the glass top to shove it into his pocket and rushed from the store. He rubbed his hands together, watching his breath swirl around like ink in water as he walked. He tugged his scarf close to his face. The air bit his skin wherever it touched. Winter was his least favorite season.

Little did he know that barefoot boy would be his salvation in its deadliest form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include death and bullying.

Eren stood outside of his apartment building three days after seeing his new neighbors. There have been thumps and screaming coming from the other side of his bedroom wall. He tried to ignore it by listening to music on high but that doesn't last long. This night he was looking in the glass of the door leading inside the building, his mind imagining the ways that he would make the beatings stop. There were numerous bruises running all over his body with the shade varying from the recent beatings. Disgusted with the image he saw, he turned towards a tree that stood on the far side of the wall, out of sight of windows but not from the small playground that stood in the empty lot behind the building.

"What'd you say to me?" he said, pretending Jean was in front of him. In his gloved hand, he clutched the small knife as if he was intimidating. "What did you call me?"

He could see and hear a retort almost if Jean was really in front of him instead of a tree. He raised his fist with the knife and began to rapidly stab the tree, the dull thud of the blade against bark competing with Eren's gasps to see who could be louder. After a few minutes of frenzied anger, he leaned back to calm down. He looked down at his hand to brush off the chips of wood that came off during his attack.

"What did that tree ever do to you?" a silky voice asked from behind Eren.

His heart stopped and he whipped his body around. Sitting on the steps of the playground was a dark-haired man in a black t-shirt and dark jeans. . . and no shoes. His feet were as pale as the snow they laid upon. Eren was captured by the strangeness of whoever this person was. It wasn't until there was the clearing of a throat that he realized he was staring and hadn't answered the question. He quickly hid the knife behind his back, looking at his feet.

"I was, uh, just messing around," Eren mumbled. He kicked the pile of snow in front of him while flicking his gaze up at the stranger every now and again.

The stranger arched a dark brow at him, stood up, then walked over to Eren. A pale hand reached out and touched the bark riddled with small little puncture marks. There was a strong, unpleasant smell. Eren didn't know how to describe it. It was like something was rotting but wasn't food; more like an animal or a person. It wasn't so strong that he needed to cover his nose to escape but Eren couldn't be sure that it was coming from this stranger. Also he was incredibly short. At least seven centimetres shorter.

"Messing around? With a knife? You have to be stupid or something to think a knife is a toy," said the stranger, crossing his arms.

"I don't think it's a toy."

The stranger rolls his eyes then turns away from the tree, going back to the playground. Eren followed close behind, taking a seat on the edge of the steps. The metal was cold, but he could bear it. He looked at the man next to him. He was right before: the guy couldn't be more than twenty-one at most. He had black hair that was parted neatly down the middle and cut short just at his ears. His skin was a creamy white color, in obvious contrast to his hair. It looked soft to touch and blemish-free. This guy couldn't have had a single pimple in his life.

"Staring is rude."

Shit, he was staring again. Eren looked away at his gloves, the cotton thick around the v's of his fingers. Through the corner of his eye, he looked at the stranger's hands. He noted long fingers that were thin and probably perfect for piano. Would his gloves even fit those fingers? Regardless, he pulled them off and held them out towards the man. The man looked at them like Eren had just held out a stack of cash or his underwear.

Eren kept them held out as close as he could get them. "Here. You must be cold," he said with a little shake of his hand.

The guy shifted away slightly. "No, I'm really not. Thanks though."

Eren refused to take the gloves back. He looked him in the eye and shook his hand again. "Wear them. Humor me with this. At least let me think I'm helping."

Neither of them moved for a moment. They sat in silence until there was a soft noise of annoyance and the stranger took the gloves. Eren watched with a smile as he put them on. Now that part of him wasn't cold.

"What's your name?" 

The stranger looked at him. He was wringing his hands together, trying to make it look like he was warming them up. A look crossed the man's face like he was tired and conflicted. It was something he saw in his mother's face when he lied about where his injuries came from.

"Levi."

Levi. So that was the name of his mysterious neighbor. Eren gave a nod before looking up towards the window that looked into his bedroom then looked to the left of it. That window, Levi's window, was boarded up with cardboard and duct tape that left no room for sunlight. _Why didn't they want sunlight in the room?_ Eren wondered. He could make out some of the words on the cardboard even from where they sat. 

"I'm Eren," he said finally, turning to Levi with a small smile.

"If you're wondering, we can't be friends," Levi quickly replied. Eren watched as he stood up from his spot. "I am not a nice person. Therefore, you cannot be friends with me."

He gaped at him, taken back by his words. It shouldn't have surprised him, not that it did too much. He expected it. He just didn't expect it so bluntly said. Levi's words were short and to the point. He blinked several times before looking down at his hands once more. A soft, humorless laugh blew past his lips and against his scarf, muffling the sound. Eren nodded, accepting it.

"Okay, but can't I at least have a decent conversation with you? Get to know my neighbor?" Eren asked, looking up. 

Levi seemed hesitant - anyone would be if it was Eren who asked - but gave a sigh and nodded. He stayed where he stood, crossing his arms across his chest. Eren felt himself smile again. Even if Levi didn't want Eren as a friend, Eren would consider Levi one. He swung his legs like a child would, looking at the stranger's pale feet in the snow. Anyone with a brain would know that you would lose your feet from frost bite if you attempted that, but apparently Levi couldn't be bothered by the six inches of snow and ice that surrounded his feet.

"How old are you?" Eren asked, bringing his eyes up slowly up to Levi's face.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'You don't know'?"

"Exactly what it means: I don't know. Nineteen, maybe. Give or take a few years." Levi gave a shrug, walking over to the jungle gym. He began to climb up it with a look of disgust on his face. "Filthy."

"Do you at least know when your birthday is?"

Levi gave a shake of his head. He reached the top of the metal contraption, sitting down on a metal bar. His feet brushed off snow then rested on another bar, toes curling around the edge.

"Maybe sometime in the winter. I haven't celebrated my birthday in many many years. Not that it fucking matters," was Levi's reply. "Who would celebrate my birthday? I see no point."

Eren stood up, brushing off the snow stuck to his pants, to follow Levi over to the jungle gym. He looked up at him and cocked his head to the side. It confused him why someone wouldn't want to celebrate their birthday. It meant cake and presents. Of course, all Eren ever had was his mother there to celebrate with him.

He picked at the end of his scarf, keeping his eyes down from looking at Levi. He tried to convince himself that he didn't think he was attractive. He knew - or thought he knew - the kind of reaction he would get if he ever let anyone know that he thought what he thought. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He just met Levi. Levi didn't even want to be friends and here Eren was thinking he was attractive. He pulled the scarf up to cover his face, trying to get his thoughts under control.

"So what is with the shiner?" Levi's voice once again made him jump, bringing him back to reality.

"I. . . um, ran into a door," Eren answered. He turned his face away to hide his black eye.

There was a scoff and he looked back up. "You're a terrible fucking liar, you know that? Dreadful. Was it the guy you were pretending to stab earlier? What'd he do?"

Eren sighed. So Levi had been there since the start of his little rampage. He cleared his throat then adjusted his hat over his ears. "He bullies me."

Levi's eyebrows raise and he stands up, only supported by the thin bar of metal. He jumped down to land smoothly next to Eren. There wasn't a single moment that Levi seemed to be off balance by the ice. If Eren tried that, he would've landed on his ass.

"Now that wasn't a lie. Why don't you fight back? They'd stop if you fight back."

Eren lifted his arms, showing how thin he was even with the coat on. "Don't you think I would if I could? I can't do anything. They overpower me three to one! I'm terrified of what they would do."

Just as Levi opened his mouth to reply, Eren's mother yelled for him to come inside for dinner. He turned around to yell his reply. When he turned back around, Levi was gone. He huffed out a sigh then looked back up at the cardboard-blocked window. It had been put up immediately when they got there. Maybe the blond guy didn't think there was enough privacy, even though they were on the top floor. He realized that he didn't have his gloves back. A smile broke out across his face. He didn't have his gloves back.

That meant he had reason to see his mysterious neighbor, Levi, again.

* * *

 A man was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. He wanted to get home in time to relieve the babysitter of her job. He hated being unable to tuck his little girl into bed, but without this job he wouldn't be able to pay for anything. He was so caught up in thinking about his daughter that he almost didn't notice the crunch of snow behind him. He looked to see a blond man walking a little ways behind him. There was a large bag hanging from his shoulder that looked a little suspicious, but the man blew it off as something normal. He didn't bother to look again when the footsteps picked up in speed. Maybe he was in a hurry.

"Leila is going to be so mad at me," he muttered when he glanced at his watch. " 'You know, Marcus, you should be there more for Jessica.' You think I don't know that?"

He gave a sigh, looking back up. Suddenly there was something pressed against his mouth, something that smelled sickly sweet. He tried to scream and struggled against the strong arms that held him down. Opening his mouth was a bad idea as he breathed in more. His head felt fuzzy and he grew really tired. 

"Shh, shh," a deep voice whispered in his ear. "Just sleep."

Soon he couldn't move his arms or legs; they felt so heavy. His eyelids begun to do the same. All he could think before he passed out was his daughter's smiling face.

 

When his mind finally began to clear up enough for him to open his eyes, he felt himself swaying and his arms dangling. He blinked several times. The image in front of him began to clear up enough for him to realize he was upside down. He groaned, his head throbbing painfully.

Before him, there was a man squatting. He appeared to be setting something up beneath his head. He let out a groan again and the man looked up at him - or from Marcus's view, down at him. His hair was blond and neatly done. He appeared to be at least 28-years-old. Not a coherent thought could be formed in the Marcus's mind.

"What. . . what are. . ." he mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed.

The blond began to go back to what he was doing, reaching for things in the duffle bag. There was a cloth behind the blond, different things lined up on top of it. The thing that stuck out the most was a large knife that gleamed in the dark.

"I'm sorry about this," the blond said, putting something like a funnel in an empty container that sounded like it was made of plastic.

 _Oh god, why did he need a funnel and a container?_ Fear spread through the Marcus's body. _Will I ever see my daughter again?_

"If I don't do this, he will be very mad and no one should ever see that," continued the blond.

A tear fell from Marcus's eye. Instead of falling down his cheek, it fell up his temple into his hair. "Jessica. . ."

The blond looked up at Marcus. There was an apologetic look in the blue eyes. "Is that your wife?" He looked at one of the dangling hands. "Or your daughter?" A sob was all the blond needed as an answer. "Don't worry. No one is going to hurt her. All I need is you. I'm sorry, but it has to be you. I will be in big trouble if I don't bring it home tonight."

Marcus didn't know what "it" was, but he wish it didn't involve him. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to pray to whatever god there was. he wanted to see his daughter one last time, tell her he loved her, and kiss her goodnight. He whispered one last "I love you, Jessie," before there was a slice across his throat.

 

That morning, a woman was jogging down a path in the woods across the street from her house. She slowed down when she saw a couple of drops of a dark crimson color. She pulled out an earbud, muttering, "What the hell?"

She followed it a little ways before letting out a blood-curdling scream. From a thick branch, a man hung by his feet with his throat slashed and a dark puddle beneath him from where his blood was spilled. His wallet laid near the puddle open to show a picture of a smiling little girl with the man hugging her tightly from behind.

* * *

When Eren arrived at school, everyone was talking about a murder that took place the night before. Apparently there was a man drained of blood while being hung from a tree. Jean and his posse didn't bother to take some kind of respect for the dead and gave him a "double dosage", as they said, as punishment for causing the man's death.

"If you weren't such a fucking cocksucker, maybe he wouldn't have died," Jean had said, shoving Eren to the ground. It hurt more than usual since he landed on a large patch of black ice. "Why don't you just kill yourself? That way more people don't have to die. I'm sure your mom will be relieved, as well."

Eren's eyes burned as tears threatened to fall. There were teachers outside, especially during lunch break, but no one paid any attention to them. He tried to get back up and Jean pulled his leg back, giving a hard kick to Eren's chest and sending him back to the ground. He coughed, no air entering his lungs. The lunch bell rang and Jean looked at his friends.

"Come on, time to go." He looked back at Eren. He grabbed his jacket and yanked him up from the ground roughly. "I expect you to be right here after school. You have a big one comin' for you."

Jean reared his hand back then gave an exceptionally hard punch to Eren's nose. There was a crack and blood poured down his face to drip over his scarf. He sputtered out the blood from his mouth, watching it splatter on the pure white snow. Jean let go of Eren's jacket. He fell to the ground And didn't bother to get up. He watched them leave before shakily getting off the ground and limping inside.

Instead of going to class immediately, he headed to the bathroom to clean off his face. He unwrapped his scarf then set it on the sink. The light blue yarn was now spotted with large and small puddles of blood. Seeing it was the final straw. He gripped the edges of the sink and began to cry. His tears fell from his face and into the sink, marbled pink droplets. As he sobbed, he tore several paper towels from the dispenser, wetting them to dab away the blood. Once a majority of the blood was gone, he looked in the mirror at his crooked nose.

"Come on. You can do this," he said through clenched teeth.

Eren shook out his hands, grabbed his nose, then popped it back into place. As the cartilage snapped back, he let out a yelp and leaned his face down as more crimson dribbled into the sink.

A bruise was already starting to form, looking like black paint against his skin. He would have to explain this to his mother. He took his scarf from the sink top then headed back to class. Keeping a paper towel pressed against his nose, he took his seat at the back of the class and ignored questions about what happened.

After the last class finished, Eren took his bag and slumped back to the spot where his blood still stained the snow. He had his scarf stuffed in his bag instead of around his neck. His nose ached greatly from the chill of the air and from the obvious. All he wanted was to go home to his room and curl in a ball.

"Lookie here." Eren turned around to see Jean standing there. "Faggots can follow some rules."

Eren looked at the ground. He was too scared to look up at him. If they made eye contact, Jean would punch him. "Fuckboys are not allowed to look at people who are above them," Jean had once said before hitting Eren in the head with a geometry book. His fingers were numb and he tried to focus on that instead of the ache in his chest and face.

"Now, how's that nose doing for you? I think I can fix it," Jean mocked with a smirk. He smack his fist against his palm to signify that it wasn't going to fix anything.

Eren shook his head, backing up. "Please, don't," he begged in a small voice.

The laugh Jean gave shook Eren to the core. It was like the devil himself was inside of the ashen-haired boy. There was utter hopelessness in Eren. He knew there was no way of avoiding this. Maybe he could run. _Would that even work?_ His eyes flickered to the sidewalk that he would take to go home and back to Jean. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying that this will work.

"Maybe after this you will change your mind about being a faggot," Jean said as he pulled his fist back.

Eren muttered a prayer as he waited until Jean swung to bolt. He could hear Jean scream curses as he dealt with the pain of punching a tree.

"Get him!"

Eren pumped his arms to move him faster, listening to three sets of feet chase him. His lungs and chest muscles screamed in protest at the excessive work, but he couldn't stop now. He didn't have his knife with him so he had nothing to protect himself with. His backpack slammed against his back with every step. After a little while of running, the feet behind him slowed to a stop.

"You better look out, Jaeger! You are getting it tomorrow," screamed Jean.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, thanking the gods for letting him get away. He ran the rest of the way home. He collapsed in front of the door with his breath loud and heavy. His nose had started bleeding again and he swore as he wiped it with his sleeve. He laid there for a while, back against the snow and his head leaned back. After catching his breath, he pushed off the ground to his feet. He unlocked the door then trudged up the steps. He passed by the door to Levi's apartment, pausing for a moment, and continued onto his own. He went inside, keeping his face down as he walked by his mother.

"Hey, Eren, how was school?" she asked. She wiped her hands on her apron with a smile.

"The usual," he answered.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just ran home is all."

He slipped into his room then locked the door behind him. He stripped himself of his coat, bag and bloody shirt. He looked in the mirror at the forming bruise that spanned from one side of his ribs to the other. He pressed his fingers against it, hissing at the pain that radiated through its entirety. He turned away from the mirror. Slowly, to limit pain, he pulled on a clean shirt and his jacket. He threw his clothes and scarf into the laundry, grabbed his Rubix cube, and left his room.

"Where are you going, Eren?"

He looked over his shoulder. "I'm just going to hang out at the park."

She smiled softly and nodded. "Alright, but I'll call you when you need to come in, alright?"

He nodded and left the apartment. By this time, the sun had started to set. He had been in his room for a while. Today made it particularly difficult for him to move. He limped down the stairs like an old man. As he walked, he twisted and shifted the blocks on the Rubik's cube.

The cool air was now a relieving element on his sore muscles. It made his body feel so much better than it had when he arrived home. the snow was also like an ice pack from nature as he laid down on the steps of the playground, fiddling with the toy until the colors were mixing together due to inability to see.

"What the hell are you messing with?"

Eren jumped, sitting up from his position. His muscles did not approve of the movement, but he didn't care. Levi stood in front of him with a smirk but with confusion as well. The man was in shorts now and a t-shirt, a couple bracelets on each wrist. The wind blew from behind Levi, the rotting smell gone completely - well, from what he can tell. Eren could see his gloves in Levi's back pocket, surprised that he remembered.

Eren looked at the toy in his hand and lifted it up. "Y'know, a Rubix cube."

Levi's expression of confusion didn't change. "A what?"

"A Rubik's cube. You turn the blocks to get each side one color," Eren explained, turning it to show what he meant. "It's a puzzle."

Levi walked over to watch Eren's hands move the blocks. He got to getting the green side there before giving up. The man sat next to Eren, watching intently. Eren held it out towards Levi with a smile.

"You wanna try?" he asked.

Levi looked between the toy and Eren before nodding. With a chuckle, the 15-year-old mixed up the colors then handed it to Levi. The man took it and immediately began working on it. Eren watched as he was quite amused by the way Levi had such determination when working with the Rubik's cube.

"You have never played with one of these before?" 

Levi shook his head, not taking his eyes off of the cube for a minute. He reached behind him to take out the gloves from his pocket and tossed them onto Eren's lap. He didn't have shoes on his feet or even a coat on. He seemed to be happier also. While Eren went on pondering about these things, Levi seemed to be getting frustrated with the Rubik's cube. He didn't seem to be able to get anything on one side.

"So if you don't celebrate your birthday, that means you don't get presents?" he asked, slipping his gloves on over his hands.

"Nope, I get nothing. Big whoop," he replied. He had a lip caught between his teeth.

Eren thought for a moment. He glanced up at the window that Levi had blocked with cardboard. Darkness. Levi always seemed to be in darkness. He tugged his knees to his chest then looked at the other again.

"You can keep that as a present."

Levi stopped twisting and turning the blocks to look at Eren.

"What?"

"You can keep it. Think of it as a birthday present." Eren shrugged his shoulders. 

Levi looked at the Rubix cube, turning it in his hand. He cracked a smile. "Thanks, Eren. We still can't be friends though."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Eren asked. He was tired of hearing it.

"Because you don't need me as a friend. I'm not good for you," Levi answered, going back to the Rubik's cube.

Eren rolled his eyes. He turned back so he could put his legs down. Swinging the back and forth, he sighed deeply. He hated that. What made it so bad? Did it have something to do with his blocking of windows and not coming out during the day? He reached up a hand to brush it against his nose. The touch hurt but at least it took his mind off of the rejection.

"You smell a lot better tonight, by the way."

Levi frozen. His fingers stopped halfway through turning one of the slots. A silence fell over them and Eren swore he could only hear himself breathing. A few moments passed and it was starting to worry Eren.

"Well, that was rude, wasn't it?" Levi said. Eren rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Oh, stop it. Can you please at least explain that to me? You smelled like something died. Do you, like, work at a morgue?"

Levi stood up and turned away from Eren. The toy remained clutched in his hand. "I don't need to explain anything. We can't be friend and that's that."

Without another word, the dark-haired stranger walked into the complex and left Eren outside. He let out a groan of exasperation. After standing there for a little while longer, he went inside and to his apartment. He ate dinner with his mom, lied about his nose, and went to his room where he rehearsed the attacks again. The thumps started around 11:30 and Eren listened until he fell asleep, a tear falling from his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be death in this chapter. If you do not wish to read it, go to the break and read on.
> 
> Again, if this is not in perfect chronological order, please forgive me. I'm trying my best. And I know some parts are flip-flopped but stick with me. I am working on injecting parts of the book as well.

A well-built blond man stood in his living room of the apartment he shared. He held his head high despite the situation he had found himself in. His roommate paced in front of him angrily, throwing things occasionally. He had forgotten the jug of blood where he left the body and now he was being scolded.

"Can you not do anything right? Am I going to have to take care of myself? All I asked was for you to help me feed, Erwin, that's all I fucking asked!" the dark-haired man screamed. His voice had gone incredibly deep like it would during feeding sessions and when his emotions were out of control. "Not only did you leave the blood but you left the body just hanging there. The body, dammit! I don't pay you for fucking around! You can do that with the kids on your own time, but not _ever_ when you are getting what I need."

"I'm sorry. There was a couple coming towards me. The dog had gotten loose halfway through the drainage. If I remained there any longer, I would have been caught," Erwin explained. "I am actually surprised the body wasn't found earlier, to be honest."

"You have a sense of humor now? Maybe you can use that to get me food! Laugh up a body's worth of blood, why don't you?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath to calm himself before things got out of hand. He had finished the last of what they had gotten before traveling to this new home. Luckily, it had been effective in turning the boy's eye away from him. He still needed a large feeding for his hunger to be completely sedated. He spotted the finished puzzle on the counter.

"I'll get it myself," he said, looking up at the significantly taller blond. "Next time, don't fuck it up."

He snatched the toy from the counter, gave a hard slap to Erwin's cheek, the made a quick trip outside to leave the Rubik's cube on the seat of the playground steps. He gave a small smile at it before turning on his heel and putting on his best innocent face.

He listened closely as he walked to the underside of the bridge a few blocks away from the apartment complex. He stopped briefly to scowl at the dirt by his feet then picking up a handful and making himself look dirty. He ruffled his hair to an untidy state before sitting down and pulling his legs up to his chest. He rested his forehead on his knees, waiting patiently for the two people that walked above him to separate.

"It was nice seeing you, Eld," said the first male from above the waiting man. He listened closely, anticipating for when the second male - Eld - would come down. "I sure missed you."

"Thank you so much for the night out. I am sure that the misses keeps you all wrapped around her finger," Eld said with a chuckle. There was the brushing of fabric and the patting of the back - they were hugging. "Well, I'll let you go, Bozado. Have to get back and clean up the place."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," said Bozado before turning around and walking back in the direction in which he had came.

_Perfect._

He waited from his little ball under the bridge, catching movement in the corner of his eye. He saw Eld walking just past the bridge when he decided take his chance. When he really tried, he could make himself look about ten years younger and, sadly, his height helped. Also if he played just right, he could even pass as a girl. Technically he was. This allowed him to get closer to his victims when he went out to get them himself. He watched as Eld walked by, his pale throat exposed by the dim street lights.

"Help. . ."

Eld looked around in search for the voice he had heard. He took a step closer to the underpass. "Is there someone there?"

"Help me. . . Please. . ."

That was the finalizing point. Eld walked faster into the shade of the bridge. His blond hair stuck out from underneath his hat, appearing brown in the dark. He looked around as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. Unlike the waiting predator, he couldn't see very well so he had to squint. He walked closer and closer, so close that the sound of his pulse could be heard pounding against the arteries in his throat. _Just come closer_ , his mind whispered toward Eld.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

He lifted his head, putting on his best pain face. "Here."

Eld walked over to him hesitantly, squinting down at him. He looked him over to assess the situation. "Can you walk? Well then, I'm going to carry you, okay? Just hang on a second." The blond's arm went under his knees and the other around his waist, lifting him off the ground. He allowed himself to be carried for a moment before spinning his legs to wrap around Eld's waist from behind. At this time, Eld began to panic, reaching behind him to try and get a grip on the body pressed against his back. The predator pushed away all the fabric in the way and leaned his head back, snapping forward to sink his teeth into the soft, warm flesh of Eld's neck. An explosion of hot blood spread over his tongue as he drank in large mouthfuls, letting out a groan as the burning in his throat and the grumbling in his stomach subsided. Eld fell to his knees in the snow, falling victim to the effects of losing so much blood.

Soon Eld was laying face down in the snow, small gasps coming from his mouth as his body fought to stay alive. Levi sat on his back with his head hung. The dark crimson color dripped from his lips onto the winter coat Eld was wearing. He took deep breaths before placing his hands on either side of the fallen man's head. He licked his lips to try to stop some of the dripping of his dinner then jerked his hands to the side, snapping Eld's neck in a second. As Levi tried to catch his breath, he leaned down to press his forehead to the cool fabric.

"Oh, I'm fucked."

* * *

When Eren got up that morning, he looked out the window at the snow that showed a few trails of footsteps. He could almost see the barefoot path of Levi's walk to the playground. He saw a little mound on the steps that was too brightly colored to be any amount of snow. His face split into a smile before pulling on a jacket and his shoes and running out of his apartment to the playground. He ran right up to the steps and picked up the snow-covered Rubik's cube. It was completely finished, every side a solid color. He looked up at the blocked window with his mood lightened. He tossed the toy in his hand, heading back inside. It was a good start to a day. He could tell that it wasn't just him thinking of the other as a friend anymore. They were friends regardless if Levi said otherwise. He went back into his room then started to get dressed for school. He briefly looked at the bruises marking his body from the other day.

"Squeal," he hissed at the mirror, flipping the knife in his hand. "You fucking pig, squeal!"

He pretended to shove the knife deep into Jean, letting out a sigh at the falsity of his imagination. He tossed the knife onto his dresser then tossed his bag over his shoulder. He left his room then walked to school, the finished Rubik's cube in his hand.

He started in a amazement at it. _How the hell could someone who didn't even know what it was finish it so quickly?_ he wondered as he made his trek. The air had lessened up so the air wasn't as biting as it had been days before that. He ran his fingers across the individual blocks of the cube . He couldn't even figure the damn thing out. As he walked through the hall, he was cornered that day by Jean and flicked in the nose.

"Little pig. Why don't you squeal a little for me? Huh, little pig?" Flick, flick, flick. "Squeal."

He just sat there and dealt with it, not willing to get anything for telling him to stop. Not today. As the day went on, it was relatively quiet from Jean and his minions. Eren was so glad that it was that kind of day. He didn't have to run to the bathroom to stop the bleeding or explain why he was late to class when he couldn't breathe enough to make it down the hallway without feeling woozy. He spent most of class looking at the Rubik's cube, still completed by Levi. He thought long and hard about it, how Levi could have figured it out. He looked up from the cube just in time to see the school day was just about over. Just five more minutes and he could run home to Levi.

"Now, did everyone turn in their permission slips for the field trip on Friday?" the teacher asked. Her German had an accent that leaned more towards American, but didn't affect her pronunciation any. "You can't go on the trip until I have that slip. Today is the last day to hand it in since it is Thursday."

Just after the chorus of affirmatives, the bell rang and the room exploded as kids left the room in a hurry. Eren waited until the room was clear to start packing up his things into his bag. His teacher slung her scarf around her neck then gave him a smile. She gave him a pat on the shoulder as she passed by, telling him to have a good night. It was the same thing every night. If he had to say, she was maybe the only one in the school that he could say he liked. He gave her a small smile before leaving. He got a brilliant idea to do what Levi had suggested the other day. He made his way to the gym building where the teacher, Mr. Shadis, was in his office reading a newspaper. He knocked on the door before sticking his head inside.

"Mr. Shadis, is it too late to sign up for the weight-lifting program?"

Mr. Shadis looked over his shoulder at Eren. He had been eating a sandwich as well. "No, just show up tomorrow and we can get to work. I'll give you a schedule as well."

Eren grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Shadis."

He smiled as he left the gym building. He would begin with making sure that when he hit back it would leave a mark. He jogged home, with the Rubik's cube nuzzled deep in his bag, hitting him in the back as he jogged home. His cheeks were flushed but not from running. He finally had a friend and he couldn't wait to see them.

 

When he got home, his mother kissed his forehead. He gave her a smile and dug into the food she had set out for dinner. She wasn't even finished setting the table by the time he was finished with his first serving. She chuckled at him lovingly. It was always that way. He would eat; she would smile and laugh. Simple. Tonight, everything was not simple. She noticed the bruise that blackened his nose and started looking at it with worry.

"I just tripped and smacked my face on the door," he said with a dismissive wave of his.

She gave a soft click of her tongue. "You must be careful, Eren. What would we do if you tripped and impaled yourself?"

Eren chuckled with her. He wouldn't be surprised if that happened anytime soon. She kissed his forehead as he got up from the table. He put his dishes in the dishwasher quickly. He took a glance out the window, his heart racing with hope. At the sight of a deserted playground, he knew he had time. He pulled on his winter gear that consisted of his jacket, hat and gloves, then shoved the Rubik's cube into his pocket.

He headed outside with a smile on his face. His nose ached again from the cold but it was easy to ignore. He rubbed his hands together for warmth as he sat down on the metal platform that was the steps of the playground. A minute passed by, and then two. Taking the Rubik's cube from his pocket, he stared at it in wonder. He was still slightly upset about the episode last night but he figured he could push past it for his only friend.

God, did he sound pathetic? Calling this guy who seems to really dislike him his friend. He thought of more ways that this could seem like a stupid fantasy he was creating. Maybe he finally snapped and went crazy, imagining people who weren't really there. But it is said that the brain cannot create faces but just put different parts of known people's faces together. Who could Levi be a mash of? His eyes kind of remind him a girl in his class, Mikasa. She was a sweet but quiet girl. He had the same thin lips as she did but in a more masculine way. He wondered what those lips that curved in a sarcastic smirk often would -

His thoughts were cut off at the sound of crunching footsteps towards him. He kept his gaze down at the cube, still untouched from the way he had found it. The crunch of snow got closer and closer until the sound got traded with the soft ring of metal as Levi climbed over it to go to sit a distance away from Eren. They sat in silence like that for a little while. Levi slowly got closer and closer to Eren until he was sitting right next to him. This time, the stranger was in a pair of white jeans that hugged the curve of his thigh a little to delicately, a white t-shirt with a cotton black sweater that was loose fitting and open to pool next to his legs. It was an relatively good choice, if Eren had to say, for some so mysterious to wear something that matched him well. Pure with sin covering it.

"Hey."

Eren looked up at him. His lips pulled into a small smile. "Hey."

"I see you got it." Levi pointed at the Rubik's cube.

Eren looked back at it. "Yeah, I did."

"So, are you going to tell me what happened? There?" Levi asked, using a pale finger to stroke his nose.

"Bullies," Eren answered. He let out a deep sigh. He was still thankful he only got a flick to the tip of his nose that day.

"Why don't you hit back?"

That was when he just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to admit his cowardliness. He started pushing around the snow next to his leg. Levi just looked at him with the same expression: concern. Eren couldn't look at him when that was what he was getting. It made it seem like they were friends.

"You can hit back, y'know."

Eren remained silent. The snow was the only one who he was looking at.

"Hit back. Hard." Levi's voice hardened when he said it but seemed to lessen up after the last word. "If you ever need it, I'll help you."

That got Eren to look up. "Help me? What do you mean?" 

Levi looked in his eyes. The shade of blue that met green was incredible; it was as if the sun on a warm day lit up the sky and God took a little piece of the sky to put in Levi's eyes. He nodded and placed his hand on top of Eren's. The sudden cold made him jump. The hand was so pale and so cold Eren could think it came from someone long dead. He sat there for a moment, letting their hands stay pressed together, before pulling it away. He brushed off the snow from his fingers then clasped them together. He cleared his throat before looking at the toy.

"How did you do it?" he asked with a look to the Rubik's cube.

Levi picked up the Rubik's cube and mixed up the colors until the puzzle was anything but solved. He turned so that Eren could easily see as his hands turned and shifted the colors.

"Okay, whatever. So I start with the corners first and then you have to. . ."

The words soon drowned to nothing. Eren just watched Levi as he explained it. He watched the thin lips that were a dusty pink move delicately with every word; he watched the way the black hair swayed when he cocked his head every now and again; he watched his fingers move as he moved the slots. It seemed almost beautiful because with every movement it was graceful. Levi seemed to know exactly what he was doing and how to do it. The slight dust of snow on the pale cheek was too tempting to brush away, but Eren knew it was better to just leave it there.

He was too deep into whatever this is. This would not end well and it appeared they both knew it. Nothing good could come out of whatever they have.

But neither party seemed to care too much about consequences.

Eren eventually gets called back inside and he turns to Levi who holds the finished Rubik's cube in his hand. He gave a smile before turning to go back inside. He looked over his shoulder to see Levi still sitting on the playground. He paused as he opened the door. Knowing he has at least a couple minutes before his mother called him again, he ran back over to him and stood in front of him with a smile.

"I have to go to this thing tomorrow and then I will be home a little after that. Will you wait for me?" he asked, fiddling with his coat sleeve instead of looking up at him.

Levi sat there for moment, just holding the cube in his hands. It was silent for the time being. He appeared to considering it. It didn't seem to go over well with him. Regardless, it seemed that the tide turned in Eren's favour.

"Fine. I guess so." Levi heaved a deep sigh.

Eren's face split into a grin. "Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded then turned around to jog back inside. He was jumping up and down as he went up to his apartment where he went to his room. He sat down on his bed and pulled his knees to his chest. He was ecstatic. He got Levi to officially meet him tomorrow. Looking at the wall, he ran a hand down the cheap wallpaper when an idea popped in his head. They shared a wall which meant they could talk when when they were no longer outside. But how could they do that? Eren thought hard about it. Methods of communication when there is something obstructing them; what could that mean?

Morse code.

 Eren jumped with excitement. He could learn Morse code and teach him so they could talk. He snuggled up under his comforter with a smile on his face. They could talk more and it felt good. He had a friend. It has been a long time since he had someone to call a friend. Closing his eyes, he noted he would have to get it down before he had to go to Mr. Shadis.

"Goodnight, Levi," he whispered into the dead air, knowing no one could hear him.


End file.
